Jon Ash
Jon Ash is a Remonian sword for hire whose travels led him to Libaterra in search of jobs. He accompanied Hector Blackwell's party to Alent where he and his companions ended up in the middle of the Threshold Riot while searching for Hector's daughter Kaisa Blackwell. Jon was severely injured by Vaetris L'andariel during the riot but appears to have recovered somewhat under Syrese Frostvale's care but it's unknown how Syrese's experiments will affect him. Biography Early Years Jon was born in Remon to a human father and elf mother. His father died soon after he was born, leaving him to be raised by elves. As he aged his appearance became less elf and more human, and he soon found he didn’t fit in any longer. At 13 years old he left his mother’s home and struck out on his own, finding odd jobs where he could and learning several trades such as blacksmithing and his fighting skills. At 27 years old he realized he was no longer aging and made plans to create a new identity every few years so as to not draw suspicion on him. For years he has wandered, keeping his past(s) and origin a secret while perfecting his skills and leaving without a trace before anyone can suspect him, keeping his first name and changing his surname with each move. This lifestyle has left him with several ex-wives, unknown numbers of children, quite a few enemies and numerous skills including cooking, bartending, singing, painting, farming and blacksmithing. Lately he has taken to posing as a simple mercenary as the life expectancy fits his relocation; he can usually fake his death on the field of battle and move to his next location. If needed, he will reveal some of his knowledge, such as showing the local blacksmith a superior method, though this only hastens his departure. Godslayer Era Jon's travels led him to Reign in Libaterra where he decided he would stay for a while and look for jobs if any happened to be available. He ended up hired by Syrese Frostvale and the Titan whose destination was Alent. Their party gained an additional member, Alton Andresser and, after making a business arrangement with Fehr Sirius and Hans Olo, they managed to use the services of the smuggling boat Chiliad Cormorant to travel to Alent fast. Aliases and Nicknames ; Jon : What he's called. Appearance 6'1" and 180 lbs, as muscular as his heritage allows and wavy, brown hair that isn't quite shoulder length. His eyes are green and have a certain brightness to them that hides his age. Despite being half-elf his appearance is entirely human. However, because of his half-elven heritage and quite possibly some magic his mother tried on him, he hasn't visibly aged much since he was 20 years old. He has no visible scars, even though he has fought in countless battles. He wears whatever clothing or armor he can find or purchase; however, since he has a large savings and the skills to make them, he usually dresses in quality items. Personality and Traits He is physically a young man, quick to smile and to crack a joke. However, if pressed on questions involving how old he is, his background, his parents, or any subject he isn't comfortable talking about, he will change the subject or withdraw. He is very enigmatic and hides his past(s) well. In a tavern he'll toss back as much ale as he can get his hands on, sing and play a variety of instruments, but after the festivities settle down, he reverts to his withdrawn side. Powers and Abilities He has Claymore. That’s the name, as he isn't great with names. As the name would imply, it's a two handed sword, and is made with very high quality steel. He is well-versed in weapons and armor, and if the opportunity arises he will pick up a bow or a shield or...well, anything and wield it proficiently. Relationships Alton Andresser Alton and Jon got along well, both recognizing something in the other which they found admirable enough. Alton was saddened by what happened to Jon but understood the risks of their job, so he chose to focus on more pressing matters, which included completing his mission. Syrese Frostvale Jon and Syrese got along well enough. When Jon was severely injured and poisoned in battle, Syrese made sure to do what she could to keep him alive although her experiments have taken their toll on Jon who's still too weak to go back on the field. See also *Alton Andresser *Hector Blackwell *Syrese Frostvale Category:Characters Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Remon Category:Third Age